An Awesomely Epic Story!
by Yami Chaos And Kaito
Summary: Hello! This is Chaos! Just another story from me! In it you will find... Demons, Mediums, Dragons, And A angry mob of people chasing Kaito! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Chaos: … Everyone seems to be doing AU's and I felt left out…**

**Kaito: so she just threw this fic together**

**Chaos: Review and tell me if you want me to continue or not…**

Kaito kept running… he had to! Those people realized that he had a demon! He had to leave. "What do you think we should do? You can't let them catch you… I won't let them catch you" His demon named Chaos who was strangely a female, ran up ,silver hair flowing behind her and determined bronze eyes, fast.

"Well that's good to know… sense they're almost on us!" Kaito exclaimed nervously. He was slowly running out of energy… running away from a mob of people does that to a person.

Chaos looked at him confused "Why are they even chasing you? I never even showed myself!"

All of the sudden a burst of fire was thrown at the mob chasing them "What was that?" Kaito asked wanting to turn around and see what was happening.

"Don't look! Just keep running!" Chaos yells in confusion.

After they believed they were a passable distance from the mob Kaito slumped to the ground gasping for air. "That was too close" he gasped out.

"No kidding! I would have taken control but I didn't want to give them an incentive to get you" Chaos wheezed out.

"You two were almost caught" a female voice spoke from behind them. Kaito jumped up and spun around to see a woman with purple hair draping her face "My name's Droite" she introduced herself and reached out her hand for Kaito to shake it.

"What are you waiting for dumbbell? Shake her bloody hand!" Chaos rolls her eyes.

"You're not British idiot" he hissed back at her. He turned his attention to Droite "My name's Kaito" he spoke and cautiously shook her hand.

"I just like the word bloody" Chaos nodded her head "that's how awesome I am"

Droite cocked her head at Chaos "Your demon seems to be docile"

"W-what demon?" Kaito asked trying to sound innocent.

Chaos rolls her eyes "The whole I'm innocent thing… so not working for you"

"I have to agree with it… I'm clairvoyant" Droite amends.

"Are you trying to piss me off? Cause I am a female!" Chaos screeches at Droite.

Droite blinks in surprise. She had never encountered something like these two "A female demon… inside a male?" she almost laughs out at its ridiculousness.

Chaos nodded "Yah… long story short… my original host was dying and Kaito agreed to have me stuck inside him" she shrugs and starts to jump up and down in frustration.

"You AGREED to let it… her in you?" Droite's eyes were now wide.

"Yah what about it?" Kaito sassed.

"I was originally coming here to have your demon removed" Droite states matter of factly. When Kaito opens his mouth to protest she raises her hand "I'm going to reevaluate the situation, but for the time being you two should come with me"

"What if we don't want to?" Kaito raised his eyebrows.

Droite smirks "I'll do this" she hits Kaito's pressure point on his neck and he falls unconscious.

"That… was cold" Chaos bluntly states.

**Kaito: -_- can you just have 1 fanfic with no Kaito torture?**

**Chaos: *grins* no… not really**

**Kaito: I hate you! NOW ALL YOU PEOPLE READING THIS… REVIEW! OR I WILL STEAL YOUR SOULS! AND IF YOU'RE KITT RIDER… WE REALLY DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE SOULESS OR NOT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chaos: SAY YOU'RE SORRY! *tackles Kaito***

**Kaito: ALRIGHT! I'M SORRY KR! NOW GET OFF OF ME!**

**Chaos: k *gets off Kaito* And it's k if you don't know what's happening :D I shall try to explain all!**

**Kaito: Yami Chaos And Kaito don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal**

**Chaos: but I do own Kaito's bacon!**

Kaito blinks his eyes open and is greeted with a smiling Chaos in his face "Gah!" he cried in surprise.

"Morning sleepy head!" Chaos greeted him with a giant grin.

Droite walked into his line of sight "I must admit that your demon is quite annoying… she wouldn't shut up"

Kaito rolled into a sitting position "Now… why did you want to have my demon removed? You need to explain yourself and WHY YOU KNOCKED ME UNCONCIOUS!"

"As I told your demon" Droite shoots a glare at Chaos. Who in return just grins even wider "I'm part of a group of spell casters that are in a war with the demons. The demons need a host in order to survive but if you remove the demon it dies and sets free the host" she explains.

Chaos crosses her arms and glares at Droite "And I've already told dumbass here that I don't want to die!" She then stuck her tongue out at Droite.

Kaito completely ignored Chaos' comment "I've heard of the demon and spell caster wars but they've never come close enough for me to care" he cocks his head at Droite.

"I've only heard of something even remotely similar to your case once… a boy named Ryoga's sister was dying. She herself had a demon… he accepted the demon into his own body, but instead of sharing a symbiotic relationship as you two obviously do the demon took him over. He is all but lost now and no one has heard from him in years" Droite explains.

Kaito looked at Chaos curiously. She rolled her eyes "Like I would want to take over a BOYS body! Yuck!" she grinned and gave Kaito the thumbs up.

"I need to take you to the spell caster council in order to figure out what to do with you two" Droite informed them.

"I don't want my life to be in the council's hands!" Chaos whined "Go find someone else to annoy! The Council is a bunch of annoying pricks!"

"I trust Chaos" Kaito growled and started to walk away from Droite.

Droite was in utter disbelief… this boy… trusted a demon? Everything about this situation challenged everything she had ever believed in, in demons! She knew that she had a duty though… she had to bring those two in front of the council. So she knocked Kaito unconscious again.

"REALLY?! WHAT IS IT WITH YOU AND KNOCKING PEOPLE OUT WOMAN!" Chaos yelled at Droite.

**Chaos: does that clear up any questions?**

**Kaito: WILL YOU STOP KNOCKING ME OUT?!**

**Chaos: NEVER!**


End file.
